Happy Easter, Sev
by CeliaEquus
Summary: The Easter Bunny has been seen hopping the hallways of Hogwarts. How's that for alliteration? And what's the big surprise that Hermione Snape has for her husband? I'm sure you can guess...


"Happy Easter, Sev"

This was the fourth report. Rumours were circulating that it was the Easter bunny, though the first sighting was two and a half weeks ago, and Good Friday was only yesterday. Severus Snape was sceptical, as were most of the other teachers. His wife, Hermione, was the Hogwarts librarian, and didn't seem to notice much of the school outside of the library and their quarters, less so lately. While this held a certain amount of comfort for the emotionally insecure potions master, he wished that she could take these reports of a rabbit seriously.

It may have been over three years since Voldemort was defeated, but he still suffered pangs of paranoia, and thought that the brown-and-white, hopping, bundle of fluff might be a danger to the students.

Severus knew that there would be little point in mentioning it to his young wife. At least being the husband of the librarian meant that he got to hear about all the latest books, and even read some of them first to make sure that they were appropriate for the student body. Any books that turned out to be inappropriate were kept in their private collection that only select students could access. Security for their private library was tighter than that on the Restricted Section.

Blasted bunny! Ugh… now he was calling it a 'bunny' because the trembling second year Slytherin who told him about the rabbit had called it the Easter Bunny.

"If you persist in calling it that ridiculous name, that will just make the rumours worse!" he shouted, and the second year jumped where it stood. "Now clear off!"

The second year scuttled away, and Severus rolled his eyes. Where was his wife when he needed her to calm him down? The library, that's where. Well, just as long as she was back 'home' in time for bed. Now his eyes gleamed at the thought, and he cleared his throat.

* * *

After curfew that Easter Saturday, he stalked the corridors, and could smell chocolate. He heard something moving away from the library, and hid behind a column.

It was that rabbit! There really _was_ an Easter bun…

No, there wasn't. He refused to think that. It was just some… Animagus! That's what it was!

"Stupefy," he murmured, and a red bolt hit the side of the brown-and white-rabbit… which, on close inspection, was actually a hare. Far more intelligent than a … than a '_bunny_'!

He carted the unconscious hare back to his rooms, inwardly rejoicing that he had caught some evil being masquerading as a cute…

No! Not cute.

He conjured up a cage, and placed the miscreant inside.

"We'll take a closer look at you tomorrow, shall we?" he whispered menacingly, and he slammed the cage shut. He stalked into his and Hermione's bedroom, and noticed a piece of parchment on top of his pyjamas. It was in his wife's writing.

_Dear Severus,_

_I'll be working late tonight, and will come back as soon as I can. I've got a great surprise for you tomorrow. Excited, my darling? Anyway, I'll try to be as quiet as possible when I return to bed._

_Your loving Hermione._

He smirked, and was soon snuggled down in bed.

Hermione never returned.

* * *

At breakfast, Severus looked around, on edge. His first thought was that she'd got up first—perhaps something to do with the surprise that she had for him?—but it was more _false_ hope than _real_ hope.

But she wasn't there. And now he was genuinely worried. He really should have checked on her when he was near the library last night. There was far too much cheerfulness around. So what if it was Easter Day? That was no excuse. If that blasted thing hadn't been such a distraction…

Hang on! That hare! Maybe _it_ had something to do with his wife's disappearance.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

* * *

"Who are you?" he barked at the animal, holding it by both its ears. It was struggling, trying to kick out at the dark-haired man, but seemingly reluctant to hurt him. He raised an eyebrow, and then pointed his wand between its eyes. "Here's how it's going to work. I am going to turn you back into your human state, and then I expect you to tell me the exact—_exact_, mind you—location of my wife. Hermione isn't anywhere around, and I found you near the library. So get ready to talk, hare!"

Moments after the incantation was spoken, Hermione stood in front of him, glaring at her husband, arms crossed. She began to tap one of her feet, only _slightly_ amused by the shocked expression on his face. He quickly masked the horrified surprise, and spoke.

"So this is your Animagus form, is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you change the subject, Severus Snape!" she told him. "You were ready to hex me! Do you realise how dangerous that was?"

"Look, I…"

"Explain yourself!"

"Well, I thought something had happened to you, and I'd do anything to look after you. You _know_ that, Hermione! And I wouldn't have hurt you unless it _wasn't_ you! Please, understand me, sweetheart. I love you. Don't be angry."

Hermione looked down at the floor, but knew that she couldn't stay mad at him. She looked up slowly, and smiled at him. He sighed in relief, and pulled her into his arms. He placed a delicate kiss on the crown of her head.

"So your status as an Animagus was the surprise you had for me?" he asked, and she blinked in confusion. Then she remembered her letter, and shook her head, smiling even wider. "Then what _is_ the surprise?"

"What is Easter supposed to represent, Sev?"

"What do you mean?"

"It represents new life! And, well… there's going to be a new life in less than nine months' time."

"Wha…"

"I'm pregnant, Sev. We're going to be parents not long after the New Year." She bit her lower lip, and looked at him. "Are you mad?"

"How can I be, when it's partly my fault?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She blushed, and when he saw that she was about to cry, his eyes widened. "Hermione! No, Hermione! Don't cry, of course I'm excited. I was just being… snarky." He shuddered. He hated that word. "I can't wait for you to have my child. Our child. I can hardly believe this is happening, that's all. I never thought I'd be this lucky." They embraced again, and Hermione smiled up at her husband again as they pulled back a bit.

"Well, I suppose it was bound to happen, when you consider that we… _behave_ like rabbits."

Severus smirked in agreement.

**

* * *

**

Lovely, out-of-character-ness, just for Easter. This plot bunny—ha!—jumped into my head while in church this morning. I hope you all approve… and enjoy. Review, please!


End file.
